It's Not Forever
by fuzzysocksandwriting
Summary: Petunia Dursley has never existed. But the prophecy is still in place. Voldemort kills Lily and James, but the Killing Curse rebounds upon him. Dumbledore elects to send Harry to a new house every year. But this one decision will change the lives of so many... (AU. Pre-Hogwarts. First in the series. T cause it's Harry Potter.)
1. Chapter 1- Of Plans And Families

**A/N: Let me just say, I'm pretty nervous posting this story. It's my first official HP fanfiction. I just sincerely hope that you like it, seeing as I've worked hard on it! So, please read on. **

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox and letting the characters dance around in my head for a while. If you recognize it, it's not mine. **

* * *

The giant cradled the baby, no more than the size of a bowtruckle in his great arms. He sat on a magically reinforced chair in the Headmaster's office of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The giant, baby and old man in the ornately carved chair were all lightly dozing.

The clock struck midnight. Bong. Bong. Bong.

The baby stirred.

Bong. Bong. Bong.

The giant snuffled in his sleep, his hand never leaving the baby.

Bong. Bong. Bong.

The phoenix, on his stand, opened one beady eye and glanced at the window.

Bong. Bong. Bong.

Man, giant and baby all opened their eyes, as though they had been given an electric shock.

An owl tapped on the window.

The baby began to cry.

The giant pulled out a bottle from his many-pocketed coat, and gave it to the baby.

The man opened the window and took the letter, watching the owl fly off into the night. "It seems we have multiple bidders, Hagrid," he said quietly to the giant.

"Oh?" Hagrid replied, "And who'd dem be, Professor Dumbledore,"

"Hagrid, I've told you before. Please, call me Albus."

"Oh…erm…Sorry, Prof—I mean, Albus. I mean, I 'ave half a mind to take 'im in meself…"

"Not yet, Hagrid," replied Dumbledore. "It seems the Malfoys, Weasleys, Notts, Longbottoms, Lovegoods, Macmilians, Zabinis, Remus Lupin, and Tonkses would all be honored to take him in, along with….others."

"The…The Malfoys?" Hagrid sounded dumbfounded. "But…Professor…yeh…yeh can't let 'im go ter the Malfoys! Bad blood, everyone knows tha'!"

Dumbledore sighed. "While, Hagrid, you and I would like him to stay in the company of the Tonkses and Weasleys for his life, this is the best thing to do. Which, unfortunately, means that little Harry is just going to have to live there."

Hagrid looked at the Headmaster. "Are..are yeh sure, Headmaster? I..I kin take 'im in if I need ter."

"It's only a year, Hagrid," Dumbledore said, conjuring the giant a handkerchief.

"Well…" Hagrid said reluctantly.

"He will be here in ten years, Hagrid," pointed out Dumbledore. "Goodness knows, you'll get enough of him then."

"I..well…They're gonna take real good care of 'im, right?"

"The best that I can provide," said Dumbledore, although one might say he sounded a little unsure.

"This family," he pointed to one on the list, "has a good house-elf. I think they might be persuaded to take in this house-guest for a year."

"Okay then." Hagrid looked a little crestfallen.

Dumbledore patted his arm. "You'll see him again soon."

"But now," he concluded, "I believe that we owe somebody a late-night pleasure."

Hagrid clutched Harry tightly, and grabbed onto Dumbledore's arm.

Two point three-one-two seconds later, there was no-one left in the office.

Some say you can't Apparate two people, let alone a half-giant and the most famous wizard in the world.

But Albus Dumbledore was an extraordinary wizard.

Yet, as wise as he was, he had no idea the way so many lives would be changed forever by the result of his decision.

* * *

"Fred! George!" Molly Weasley shouted as she ran over to the wireless. "Be quiet! This might be important!"

'You-Know-Who has struck again,' announced the wireless. 'But he has paid. Half an hour ago, he went to Godric's Hollow, searching the Potter family. He had found them. Lily and James Potter are dead.'

Molly gasped. It was horrible! The man had nothing, she thought, murdering innocents..with a year old son no less.

'For reasons unknown, Harry Potter survived. Rubeus Hagrid and Warlock Albus Dumbledore are currently taking care of the boy, until a home for him can be found.'

Molly was nearly in tears by now. The whole thing was just so, so, so awful. Poor, poor orphan Harry.

'You-Know-Who has disappeared. We believe him to be dead.'

The static beep that signified the end of a broadcast.

Molly sat by the hearth, watching the fire and staring off into space. That was how Arthur Weasley found her, hours later.

"Molly," he said, gently shaking, her, "you heard?"

"Yes," sighed Molly. "It's just, Arthur! It's just so awful!"

"I know." Arthur replied. "But Dumbledore's looking for a pureblood family to take him in for a year. Raise him."

"Oh!" Molly gasped. "Do you think…."

"I do think," her husband replied. "I submitted an application. So hopefully one of these years we'll get him. See, Dumbledore wants a new family, every year. So we have a pretty good chance."

"That's perfect," she said.

"I know. Come on, it's nearly one-o-clock in the morning."

Wife and husband clasped hands and trudged up the stairs.

* * *

In a different part of the country, another woman was weeping, but for entirely different reasons.

"Master!" she sobbed, throwing back her long, dark curls. "Master, why, why?"

She screamed with agony, "Why did you leave? I loved you! You were the one to lead us to glory! Come back, come back!"

The wind whistled in the night. _I will always come back_, it seemed to say.

* * *

In a cold and drafty manor, two blonde people looked at each other. One was thinking about what would happen, now that his Master was gone, and the other gazed off into space, thankful it hadn't been her son, sleeping peacefully upstairs with the house-elf tending to him.

* * *

A sleeping baby with brown hair slept quietly in his father's house, unaware of the two men at the door, and his father talking, frowing.

The house-elf of that particular house readied a nursery, placing diapers and bottles on their shelves, hanging up a picture of the snake on the green and silver walls.

* * *

The Healer and her husband went to a party that night. It was her husband's first magical party. They drank firewhiskey and celebrated the downfall of You-Know-Who, giddy with delight that the terror was gone. They went home very, very late.

Their four-year old daughter was safe, a neighbor was keeping her. She stood in the bathroom and entertained herself by imitating all the people she knew until she finally fell asleep with her head in the sink, overcome by sheer exhaustion.

* * *

A werewolf howled in the light of the full moon.

* * *

An elderly witch went to a ball with her young grandson, yawning in his tiny tuxedo.

* * *

And a dank, lonely forest in Albania became the home of one more thing.

* * *

**Yes, lots of unnamed people. For a reason, guys. Everything happens for a reason. How many do you guys know? Firebolts to the first to identify all nine! (Yes, there are nine.)**

**Anyways, let me know what you think of this fic. I am seriously so nervous posting it. Good? Bad? Please, please review! With sugar and a broomstick on top?**

**~~FuzzySocksAndWriting**


	2. Chapter 2- What You Want

**A/N: Wow, you guys! I was really surprised by the response I got for the first chapter. So, thank you bunches for your favoriting and following love! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Anything you recognize, I don't own. **

* * *

Harry yawned and opened his eyes.

He looked again, and began crying in surprise.

Where was his mommy? Where was his daddy? What was he doing in this strange green and silver room with the snakes on the walls? And what was that….thing….in the corner!

At the sound of Harry's wails, the creature came forward. "No cry, Baby, Harry," it informed him.

Harry stopped crying out of sheer surprise. He pointed at the house-elf. "Agga."

"Water?" asked the house-elf.

Harry shook his head no.

"Does little Harry be needing diaper?" the house-elf tried.

"AGGA!" Harry shrieked, pointing to the house-elf.

Luckily, the house-elf caught on now. "I? I is being a house-elf, sir, I has a name of Mitzy."

Harry sat in his crib and looked at the house-elf, who was offering him a bottle. He eyed the bottle. It looked like the ones his mommy gave him. So he took it.

But it sure didn't taste like the ones his mommy gave him.

It tasted….weird. Like the one time he ate his daddy's cinnamon cake. Harry didn't like it.

So he threw it on the floor and started crying again. Where was his mommy? She'd come in right now and give him the right bottle. Right?

* * *

It went on for a long, long time, as far as Harry could tell. The house-elf was nice to him. Sometimes she would take Harry and the other baby outside so they could play in the grass. She took pretty good care of him, for someone who wasn't his mommy.

Except the bottles. Harry hated the bottles. So the house-elf had given up on them and fed Harry mashed foods.

Those were fun. He took great delight in throwing them. And they didn't taste very bad, either.

Sometimes, at night, he wondered where his mommy and daddy had gone. Sometimes they went away, but they always came back. He knew they would come back someday.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Patroclus Nott,_

_It has come to my attention that next Tuesday, July 31 is young Harry's birthday. He will be moved to a different house hold on Tuesday. We will come get him at around 3:00 if that is preferable to you. Thank you._

_Warlock Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

* * *

**Headmaster—**

**I would like to be notified of Harry Potter's next home, if that is preferable to you. 3:00 sounds appropriate.**

**-Patroclus Nott**

* * *

_ —_

_I am sorry, but Harry's whereabouts will be kept confidential between myself and those I deem worthy. I trust you will not go looking for him, people who are looking for Harry will be most severely punished. Also, I would like to see Harry's nursery, if it's alright._

_-Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

**Headmaster—**

**Would you consider me not worthy? I suppose it would be alright for you to visit Harry's bedroom, there's nothing much there.**

**-Patroclus Nott**

* * *

_Mr. Nott—_

_I do not consider you not worthy, however, I do not want flocks of people visiting Harry when he's barely two years old. I wish that the fame should not go to his head. I shall see you tomorrow at 3:00._

_-Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

**Headmaster—**

**I will abide by your wishes for the time being. However if you send a reply, you may want to use a different owl. This one seems worn out. I will see you tomorrow.**

**-Patroclus Nott**

* * *

The doorbell rang.

"Get it, you stupid house-elf!" Patroclus Nott yelled at the creature hurrying to the door.

"Yessir, I is going!" Mitzy replied as she opened the door.

"Mr. Nott," Dumbledore said to Nott. It was not a question, just a statement.

"Headmaster," replied Nott just as evenly. "How are you?"

"I am quite well, thank you for asking, Patroclus," replied Dumbledore calmly. "And you?"

"In the best of spirits," lied Nott.

"Lovely. I believe this is Harry's nursery?"He swung open the door.

The toddler in question looked up. "UGGAH!" he shrieked.

Nott resisted the temptation to cover his ears. The Potter brat was horrible, screaming things in his sleep the first few days. He'd ordered Mitzy to put a Silencing Charm on the room immediately.

"Hello, Harry," replied Dumbledore.

"This is his nursery," explained Nott.

"Well-decorated." Dumbledore said, looking around at the green and silver, "I would have expected no less from you."

"I is having Baby Harry's things outside," squeaked Mitzy, looking at Dumbledore.

"Thank you," replied Dumbledore. The house-elf turned a wonderful shade of scarlet and Disapparated away.

"I thank you for taking him these months," Dumbledore said, carrying Harry out of the room.

"Are you quite sure then, I cannot know where Harry will be taken next?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, Patroclus, but it's only between myself and one other. The matter is closed." The Headmaster swept quite grandly out of Nott Manor.

"But—" said Nott, "I—" He sighed. He'd just have to get the brat some other way.

* * *

Harry loved the Knight Bus. He'd squealed every time the bus slammed its brakes or did another hairpin turn.

"I wish I could be quite as happy as you, riding this automobile," Dumbledore sighed to the toddler under a blonde glamour charm. It had been a simple precaution to ensure Harry's safety while he was en route to the next house.

"Oooogh," replied Harry, staring up at his future Headmaster's enormous beard. He tentatively poked a finger at it, and upon realizing it wouldn't hurt him, played with it all the way to the next house.

* * *

The entire family was waiting, Dumbledore realized when he knocked on the door.

"Dumbledore, it's lovely to see you again!" The woman shook hands with him,

Her husband grinned. "Hello, Dumbledore."

"P'fesser Dumbly-dore!" shrieked the eight-year old. "Hihihihihihi!"

Dumbledore handed Harry to the woman, saying, "Hello indeed to all of you. I like your hair, Nymphadora."

She smiled at him. "I have a scar too!" She displayed the aforementioned piece. "But 'm not Nymphadora."

"She doesn't like her first name," explained Ted Tonks.

"She goes by her surname only." Andromeda clarified.

"Ah," Dumbledore sighed, "Well, Tonks, I like your scar too."

She beamed at him. "Thanks!" She turned to her mother. "Hi Harry, can I go play now?"

Andy hesitated.

"Tell you what, Dora, take Harry outside in the backyard and play with him." Ted said, handing her a big red ball.

"Sure, Dad!" Tonks replied, "But why does Harry have blonde hair?"

"So nobody recognizes him," explained Dumbledore.

"Oh."

With that, Tonks grabbed her new sibling and led him out into the yard.

"Thank you for taking him," said Dumbledore.

"No problem," replied Ted,

"Our pleasure, he seems like fun," Andy replied before Dumbledore turned and Disapparated with a very quiet crack.

* * *

**Did you like it? It was fun for me to write. I think I'll have more chapters devoted to the Tonkses' house and the other foster homes for Harry instead of half of one devoted to the Notts. It was just because Harry isn't really old enough to do much except eat sleep, and maybe crawl. **

**And now: Please, please, please review! I've had nearly twenty follows/faves but only one review, so I know you guys are reading it. Please do review! I really do want to hear what you guys think. And I won't be offended if you don't login. I just want you to DO IT! Something you liked, a quote, a character, an idea, a guess...**

**Oh, and nobody's correctly guessed all the nine un-named characters in Chapter One. (The first to identify them all correctly gets a special mention!)**

**Review, and until next chapter, **

**~~FuzzySocksAndWriting**


	3. Chapter 3- Small Things Make Life Better

**A/N: Hello there again! It's time for another chapter! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Anything you recognize, I don't own. **

* * *

Ted decided to go sit outside, after all, one only got so many bearable days at the end of July. Dora and Harry were sitting in the shade, under a willow tree, the ball forgotten.

He went to investigate.

"Hey, Dora, Harry," he said, "What's up? Why aren't you playing with the ball?"

Tonks sighed. "See, I changed my hair red to tease Harry," and she demonstrated the indicated action, "and he thought it was funny. Well, when he realized I could change other parts of me, he didn't want to play ball anymore."

Ted chuckled. "Has he got a favorite transformation?"

"This." His Dora rolled her eyes, and turned her hair short and black, adding the scar she'd shown Dumbledore earlier, and turned her eyes green. "Look, Harry!" she called. "Who am I?"

"'ARRYYYY!" the toddler screamed, delighted with himself.

"Good job." Tonks giggled. "Now who am I?" She morphed her hair to long and silver and added a long silver beard, even adding spectacle markings around her eyes.

"DUBBYYY!" Tonks snorted. "'Dubby' is how he says Dumbledore," she informed her father before succumbing to helpless giggles. Her hair shot through the entire rainbow about fifty times before she was able to sit up.

"That's all he knows so far?" Ted asked.

Dora sat up, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "Yeah, but I'll teach him you and Mum too, but he''s only known them for a day. Are you sure we get to keep him?"

"Yep, as sure as the pie in the oven?"

"Pie?" she shrieked. "Ooooh, yum!" Without further ado, she shot off towards the house.

"Guess that leaves me and you, Harry," Ted said, picking him up. "Go find Aunt Andy."

After careful thought, Andromeda and Ted had decided to be "Aunt Andy" and "Uncle Ted", respectively. They'd felt it was disrespectful to be "Mum" and "Dad" because of Harry's parents.

And Dora was….well…either Tonks or Dora, depending on her mood. She was likely to kick people in the shin who called her by her first name.

* * *

"Ted darling, we've gotten a letter," Andromeda said, gathering the armful of baby and expertly setting him up on a blanket full of toys.

"From who?"

"I don't know, it's just come, and it's addressed to both of us, I didn't want to—oh darn, I'm babbling, sorry."

"It's fine. Now open it."

"It's from….Remus Lupin!" Andromeda said in surprise, nearly dropping said letter.

"What does it say?" Ted's interest had just increased by about a thousand percent.

"It says, well, here, you'd better read it for yourself,"

_Dear Ted and Andromeda,_

the letter read,

_A certain source has informed me that you might have a certain house-guest. I don't know if you know this, but I was quite close to the Potters and visited them quite often. If you would have some spare time this weekend, I'd quite like to visit him. Hello to Dora if she's there as well. Would you please send your reply with this owl?_

_~Remus Lupin~_

"I don't see why not," Ted said, peering at the letter.

"There's a P.S.," Andromeda noted, picking up the letter.

Tonks skidded in, nearly running into a chair, and immediately noticed the owl. "It's beautiful!" she said, holding out a grubby-eight-year-old hand for it to inspect.

"Ow!" she yelped, "It bit me!"

"P.S.," Andromeda read grimly, "'the bird bites'."

Dora's face grew redder and her hair turned a tomato red. "I—I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"It's quite alright, love," Andy said as she gave her daughter a quick hug. "Would you go get me a quill from my desk?"

Tonks only tripped once or twice on her errand, and was soon back with a sleek, black quill from her mother's desk.

"Thanks, Dora, now what should we say?" asked Ted.

"How about this?" Andy's quill was rapidly scratching words across the parchment.

**Remus—**

**We'd love to have you over! It's been a while. We're sure our houseguest would appreciate your company. Shall we say two-o-clock on Saturday afternoon then, and we'd like to have you for dinner as well, if it would work for you. Dora says hi back. **

**-Ted and Andromeda**

"Perfect." Said Ted satisfactorily, taking it and attaching it to the bird's leg, getting quite a few scratches in the process.

He carried the bird out to the back and let it go. "Not going to miss you much!" he called after it on a sheer impulse.

* * *

On Saturday at two-o-clock precisely, the fireplace's flames in the Tonks household turned green and spewed out a young man.

"Remus!" Andy hurried from the kitchen, where she had been baking scones. "How are you, it's positively lovely to see you!"

"And the same to you, Mrs. Tonks," Remus replied.

"Oh, please, call me Andromeda or Andy, I answer to those much faster." Vaguely, she noticed he seemed to have been sick recently. _Well then it's a good thing we invited him to stay for dinner_, she noted.

Ted arrived from the garage, where he had been puttering around with his trinkets, and greeted Remus with the typical greeting of two males: a handshake.

Tonks appeared somewhat shyly,

"Hello, Dora," Remus said, giving her a smile that contrasted so much with his oldened features.

She gave him a small wave in return. "'Lo."

"Come back and see our houseguest," Ted invited Remus, and the younger man needed no telling twice.

"Hey Harry," Ted asked, lifting up said toddler out of his crib, "Remember Remus?"

"I was really mostly 'Moony' to him," Remus said.

"Remember Moony?"

The little boy scrutinized Remus for a moment, apparently thinking hard.

"MOOOOOONEEEYYYY!" he shrieked, nearly causing everyone deaf.

Remus's face brightened in a smile. "Hi, Harry, how are you?"

"Moooooooo!" Harry said much more quietly, coming over to pat Remus's foot.

All three adults laughed.

Harry was more and more comfortable with Remus as the day went on, and so was Tonks.

Dinner was a lovely affair, Andy seemed to have outdone herself. Even without house-elves to help her, she still pulled off spaghetti with meatballs, green beans, and lemon meringue pie for dessert.

Harry's antics were especially amusing. He scooped up the neatly-cut noodles and crammed them into his mouth, so that by the end of the meal, he looked like spaghetti himself. He also needed a bath. Very much.

All too soon, it was time for Remus to leave, and Harry and Dora both looked quite disappointed at his having to leave.

"Come over again soon, Remus," were Andromeda's last words before he whizzed out of the Floo in green flames.

* * *

**I had loads of fun writing this chapter, Remus Lupin is pretty darn awesome, yes? I thought Dumbledore would trust Remus with where Harry was living at least this year of his life, because I think you can trust him and he can obviously go visit him. So, he's not about to go steal him. **

**And also, Harry took a while to recgnize Moony because he hasn't seen him for at least half a year. In some of the fanfics I've read, Harry immediately recognizes Remus and I just don't think that's believeable. Most toddlers don't immediately place someone they haven't seen in over half a year. **

**Um...I think that's it. Oh, yes, one more thing.****_ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**

**And now that's it. **

**Until next time!**

**~~FuzzySocksAndWriting**


	4. Chapter 4- Diagon Alley

**A/N: And I'm back! I apologize for the late-ness of this chapter, but I finally finished it and so here it is!**

* * *

Remus's visits soon became a regular occurrence in the Tonks household. Remus usually came over on the weekend, although he seemed to miss quite a few, and Andy was getting suspicious.

The next weekend, she cornered him in Harry's room.

Andromeda was not once for wasting words. "You're a werewolf, aren't you," she said bluntly.

Remus looked quite surprised. "Yes," he said simply. "How did you know?"

"I'm a Healer, Remus. I have been for a long, long time. I can tell when someone's sick now, without magic." She shrugged. "It comes when you've been a Healer for that long. And you seemed to be getting sick. Every month, at around the same time. I guess I just put two and two together."

Remus grimaced. "You really are a perceptive person, Andy."

"I guess I am."

"Are you going to stop me from visiting?" The man's voice held a tinge of fear and disappointment, Andy guessed, fear he wouldn't see his best friend's son for a long time.

"Of course not!" Andromeda replied fiercely. "You're a nice as a warm spring day…well when you're here anyways, and besides, Harry likes you. I really trust that kid's judgement. I'm not prejudiced like….some of my family."

Remus chuckled. "You're one in a million. Thank you."

"I try," responded Andy with a wicked gleam in her eye.

* * *

Later that evening, when Dora was fast asleep (Andy had tinted her good-night warm milk with a sleeping potion, so that her eavesdropping daughter wouldn't hear this), and Remus was long gone, Andy sat Ted down in the drawing room.

"Ted, Remus is a werewolf," she announced, once again proving her reputation for not mincing words.

"Really." Her husband didn't seem much surprised. Of course, he hadn't been raised in the pure-blood society she had.

"Yes."

"Well, I don't see why we should bar him from contact with Harry," Ted replied musingly, "he's quite a nice person. Of course, not on the full moon though." He grinned briefly.

"I agree," replied Andromeda. "I just wanted your opinion on it."

* * *

Tonks opened one sleepy eye. 8:11. Wow. That was a lot later than she usually slept into.

Suspicious, she ran her tongue around the edge of her mouth. "Orange," she murmured aloud. A Sleeping Potion.

She slipped her slippers on and padded down the hall into the kitchen. "Hello, Dora," said her father from the chair, reading the Thursday Prophet. Her mother echoed the sentiment, from where she was at the counter, already reaching for four plates.

"Give this to Harry, will you, love?" Her mother asked. Tonks obediently took the sippy cup from her mother and handed it to Harry, sitting in her old baby chair.

"Hi Harry," she cooed, "Wanna go outside after breakfast?"

The two-year-old considered it, then replied, "NO."

"Why not?" Dora asked, surprised. Usually Harry loved to go outside.

"Don't take it personally, Dora," her father laughed, "He's just started talking. Apparently 'No' is his first coherent word."

"Big word. Coh—something."

"Oh, that just means you can understand it."

"Oh. Okay."

"Besides, you can't go outside and play today," her mother added, setting a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon before her daughter, and a two-year-old-fied version of that onto Harry's tray.

"What?!" Tonks shrieked. "Why not?"

Her mother laughed. "We're going to Diagon Alley instead."

"We are? But Mum, don't you have to work?"

"Being a Healer has its perks," her mother replied. "I do get to take some days off, you know."

"And Dad—he's coming too? And Harry?"

"All four of us."

"YES!"

* * *

The small family strolled down the streets of Diagon Alley. Harry was under a light glamour charm, giving him longer, light brown hair and a darker skin tone, effectively hiding his familiar scar. If anyone had asked, they would say that they were fostering a magical baby for a year, until a better home could be found for him.

Each had a few stores they wanted to visit—so they tried to visit as many as possible. Luckily, since it was a Thursday, there weren't quite as many people flocking the streets.

Dora was bored in the Apothecary, Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkin's, and Cauldrons & Co, although she enjoyed the ride to their Gringotts vault, as always. Andy and Harry had stayed safely above ground, but Ted took his eight year old daughter along for the ride, seeing as both of them liked it much more than Andy.

Finally, they stopped to look in Quaity Quidditch Supplies. A shiny Cleansweep Two sat in the Display window. "Wow," breathed Tonks. "It's awesome!"

Her dad laughed. "It is, isn't it."

"I wish I could have a broom like that."

"Maybe someday."

They also managed to stop at Eeylops, which was one of Andy's favorite stores. Harry also seemed to enjoy it, until he nearly broke the wing of a snowy owl (and the hearing of several other owls), and had to be taken out.

The last stop was Florean Fortescue's. Ted ordered a banana split, Andy ordered a medium chocolate, and Tonks ordered spumoni. Harry got some of Andy's ice cream and Ted's banana split.

Of course, the only downside to this was that they had all completely spoiled their dinners. "It's not such a bad thing, dear," Ted pointed out to his wife as they headed for the fire. "At least now you won't have to cook dinner."

"I would slap you if I could reach you," Andromeda replied.

But as it turned out, Andy ended up making supper anyways. Nothing much, just peanut butter sandwiches for Dora and ham for the adults. Harry got peaches.

"Those look disgusting," Dora remarked, peering over at the chopped up things. "They look like worms."

"ORRRRRR!" shouted Harry, slamming his hand into the peaches and managing to distribute them all over Tonks, himself, his chair, and the table.

Naturally, the only logical conclusion was to give whatever needed it a bath, and eat outside from then on.

* * *

**So I don't think I have much to say this time, actually. **

**I need your input, readers. Should I continue with the 1k-2k chapters and update regularly? Or should I do 2k+ chapters and update less frequently? I want your input, this story is for you after all. So please let me know!**

**~~FuzzySocksAndWriting**

**P.S. R.I.P. Richard Griffiths, the best Uncle Vernon...**


	5. Chapter 5- Remembrances and Reminisces

**A/N: And I'm back! It's been a while, a week I think. I had a bit of writer's block though, and it's a longer chapter, so I hope you'll forgive me. **

* * *

One light, spring day, the family plus Harry; although they'd already accepted him into their family; were out shopping in Diagon Alley. They'd changed Harry into his outside-glamour already, and outside he was known as Colton Smythe.

Remus Lupin had elected to come with them, and so they were delightedly shopping and basking in the glorious sunshine.

First, they stopped at the Leaky Cauldron, asking Tom and paying two Galleons for a picnic lunch.

Then off to Madame Sylvia's Broom Rental for four adult brooms. It was a small place, off the main road, but well known to the students who didn't own a broom. You could rent them by the hour, the day, or even the month.

"Four adult brooms, please," Ted told the witch at the counter.

"Alright, dear, so that's three Sickles an hour for each, how long would you like them for?"

"Three hours sounds about right."

"Okay, so you owe one Galleon, two Sickles."

Ted handed over the necessary change, and the witch passed them two Shooting Stars and two Cleansweep Ones.

"Wouldn't you want to get a little one for Ha—I mean, Colton?" Tonks asked, "Look at them! They're so adorable!"

"Not when he's flying with one of us," replied Remus smoothly.

Dora's face cleared. "Oh."

The little group elected to fly first, after Andromeda's comment that "she'd rather not lose her lunch and spoil a perfect day."

Tonks, naturally, was the first on a broom, grabbing a sturdy Cleansweep One and flying in figure eights around her mother, who still wasn't very confident on a broom.

Ted hadn't flown much either during his school days, but was a little more adventurous than his wife.

"Funny how both of us aren't Quidditch players, and we have this daughter," Andy remarked as she hovered up to Ted, gesturing towards said child, who waved and demonstrated flying with no hands.

"Our daughter, the daredevil," Ted replied, smiling fondly.

Remus had attached little Harry to the back of his broom with three different spells and a rope. "If he really is his father's son, he'll fall off in no time without these things," he had told the other adults while getting Harry situated.

"I can imagine. Wasn't he the Chaser that got himself a month in the hospital for a broken arm, sprained ribs and a concussion?" Ted asked.

"Indeed he was," Remus replied.

"How did that happen, exactly?" Andy had put a little of her no-nonsense tone in her voice, but there was also a twinkle in her eyes.

"Well, he decided it would be a good idea to zoom towards the ground where the Quaffle was. Unfortunately, that's where the Bludgers were, too. And the Snitch. And the Seekers. It looked like a giant pile of people from the stands. And of course, James was on the bottom. Sixth year, I think that was." Remus smiled reminiscently.

Ted burst into guffaws. "Typical—James—" he choked out when he could manage it.

* * *

Soon, they were situated on the checkered red and white cloth.

It was a well-kept secret that Tom at the Leaky Cauldron packed excellent picnic lunches.

"These are delish," Tonks said, closing her eyes as she bit into the ham-and-cheese sandwich.

Remus pulled a pickle out of the jar. Andy handed Harry a chip. The little boy had been delighted by the chips, and that had been all he'd eaten.

"How was flying with—H-Colton?" Ted inquired over his lemonade.

Remus laughed. "He's James's son through and through. The entire time—well, guess what he said."

"What?"

Remus imitated Harry's voice. "Fae'er, Mooo!"

Nobody could keep a straight face.

"He sounds like he belongs on a farm. He could take over from the rooster," Andy said, and they all burst into laughter again.

"But really, he's a delight. He'll be on the Quidditch team at Hogwarts for sure when he's older."

The said little boy frowned, listening to the grown-ups. He toddled over to Remus, looking up at the older man. "Mooey," he said perfectly clearly.

Remus and the others were quite taken aback. "Yes, that's me," Remus said after a moment.

Harry nodded, pleased that he understood. "Mooey," he said, plopping down on his lap. "Fae'er."

Andromeda scooped up Harry. "No more broom today, Harry," she said. "You get to sit with Aunt Andy, Uncle Ted, Dora, and Moony."

Harry squirmed. "MOOEEYYYYY!" he shrieked, twisting loose and making his way over to Remus.

"You should be flattered," Ted informed Remus. "You're the first one to get an understandable version of their name."

"I guess I am," chuckled Remus. He scooped Harry up and held him horizontally, running around the picnic blanket amid Harry's cries of "MOOOOOOEY! FAEEEER!"

Un-noticed, Tonks grabbed the broom and sped away, blinking back tears. She liked Harry, really, she did. He was the sweetest. But why did they only give him attention, and not her?

She flew away to a tree, perching in its highest branches and changing her appearance so that she wouldn't be noticed by anyone.

After Remus sat down, panting, Ted noticed something.

"Where's Dora?"

"I'll go find her," Remus volunteered. "I think I might have seen her fly off."

"Okay," Andromeda replied quickly. "I think you might have a better chance with her than us, Remus."

Remus flew off towards the direction he had seen Tonks fly off. Soon, he landed his broom in a tree, and he could hear quiet sounds of sniffling coming from a branch nearby.

"Tonks?" he said softly, using his werewolf senses to smell her out. A werewolf always retained some of their excellent hearing and smell, even if it wasn't the full moon.

He sat down on a branch near Tonks. She was well disguised, having changed her colour to the dappled green, like the trees.

"Nice disguise," he remarked casually.

There was a small shuffling noise, and Tonks crept out, hair back to what it had been before.

"How did you find me?" she asked, sniffing.

Remus conjured a handkerchief, and pointed to his ear. "I have good hearing," he explained, "And I saw you fly off this way."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Well—everybody was looking at Harry and nobody was talking to me or anything and IT'S UNFAIR!" Her voice had risen to a shout, and her hair was slowly turning red.

Remus sighed. "Yes," he acknowledged finally, "Yes, everyone was looking at Harry."

"Exactly!" cried Tonks, "it's so unfair! I love him, really I do, but sometimes I feel like nobody loves me." She honked into the handkerchief and rubbed her eye.

"But, what you should remember is that maybe we were paying more attention to Prongslet than you, but we would talk to you, too. You just have to talk. Right after you left, or when I think you did, Harry started talking. Really talking. He's sweet, and I think he wants you. Maybe he'll say your name."

"Okay," said Dora, looking up. "Why did you call Harry 'Prongslet'?"

Remus chuckled. "Before Harry was born, Sirius—"

"Sirius? Sirius Black?" Dora asked, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yes, James, Harry's father; Sirius, Peter Pettigrew and I were all good friends at Hogwarts."

Tonks' curiosity had been piqued. "Peter Pettigrew? The one Sirius killed?"

Remus sighed. He had never been able to believe that Sirius had killed Pettigrew, but all the evidence was for the opposite idea.

Likewise, it was hard for him to imagine Sirius really being a Death Eater, after all his vehement opposition against his family, which of course had been very Dark, and very old. Of course, perhaps that had been his cover.

"Yes," he said heavily.

"But weren't you all friends? And didn't Sirius hate his family except for my mum?" Dora asked, totally bewildered.

"Yes," Remus said again. "If I may continue?"

"Oh, sorry," said Tonks, blushing. "I—I—go on."

"Anyways, James was very proud that he was going to be a father. You probably don't know this, either, but James' nickname at school was Prongs. So Sirius said that he'd have to come visit little Prongslet lots."

Dora gave a shaky laugh.

"And then of course, James totally hated that nickname. I think his exact words were, 'No son of mine shall be called a 'Prongslet'. My son shall have a manly nickname. Like—Crusher.'"

"How did he know that he would have a son?" Dora asked.

"He didn't," Remus replied frankly. "He guessed. Then he had to endure scolding from Lily, Harry's mum—but you know that."

"Yes."

"Now back to the story. Since James hated the nickname, it stuck. It was what Sirius called him, and sometimes myself, Lily, and Peter to annoy James." Remus smiled at the reminiscence. "Lily called him Greeneyes, too."

"That's a sweet nickname, Greeneyes." Tonks said. She'd nearly forgotten about her outburst.

"It is. Shall we go back to your parents, and foster brother? They ought to be worried about now."

"Sure." Tonks hopped back on her broom and sped out of the tree. "Race ya!" she yelled zooming off.

Remus chuckled once more and flew after Tonks.

* * *

**So whaddya think? I'm attempting to lengthen the chapters in this fic, so updating might be a tad more sporadic than my other fanfic...There's not much to say today, so I think I'll just leave it here. **

**Don't forget to feed the author with your lovely reviews so she'll update faster!**

**~~FuzzySocksAndWriting**


	6. Chapter 6- Words And Letters

**A/N: Well, I finally got this chapter up. I apologize-I had severe writer's block on this chapter. **

* * *

Harry's speaking abilities seemed to blossom overnight after his first words in the park. By the next Saturday, he was toddling after his foster family, shouting words at random intervals.

His favorite two words were "NO!" and "Di'ty".

Dora towed her foster brother into the garden one day and together they ruined Andromeda's best flower garden.

Harry didn't care for the flowers, but found fascination in watching and holding the worms Dora dug up. Since his foster sister had no particular affinity for worms, he delighted in chasing her on his wobbly two year old legs; waving a fat pink nightcrawler.

"Dad, make him stop!" she complained to her father.

"You mean this old thing?" her father asked, displaying another pink worm. She shrieked and ran.

After a while, Harry tired of the worm and began scooping the dirt into piles. Tonks, meanwhile, carefully took the dug-up flowers and planted them in an eight-year-old way into the dirt piles.

Harry noticed this a little while later and shouted, "NO, DO'A!" He pushed the flowers over out of the place they had been planted.

"HARRY!" Dora cried, "Harry, stop!" She snatched his grubby hand away and said, "No, Harry," in a much calmer voice. "See? The flowers in the pile are pretty. Pretty flowers, Harry."

"Pe'tty," repeated Harry, studying the flowers. He pointed to a white one covered with dirt. "Di'ty."

"Yeah," Tonks agreed. "Dirty."

The unlikely pair frowned at the flower, until Dora said, "Hey Harry? You wanna water the flowers?"

"F'ower," Harry replied uncertainly.

"Yeah, water the flowers!" She jumped up and ran to fill the watering can.

"Like this," she said, demonstrating over the white flower that Harry had classified as dirty. "See? Not that flower is pretty, too."

Harry nodded solemnly. "Pe'tty."

Behind them, Ted cracked up, mostly due to Harry's solemn answer.

"Here, you wanna try?" She handed the watering can to Harry.

Unfortunately, Harry was only still two, and so he managed to drop it and get water all over the pair of them.

Tonks gasped in surprise and shock. Harry burst into tears.

Ted hurried over to comfort the little boy. "Don't cry, Harry," he told him. "It's okay, you just got all wet."

Harry raised a tear-streaked face. "Wet?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, wet. Dora's wet too. See?"

Tonks grimaced at them. "Yes," she said finally. "I am wet."

Harry pointed seriously to Ted. "No wet."

"I'm not wet," Ted agreed.

Dora darted over to her father and gave him a big bear hug. "Now you're wet!" she said brightly.

"Ohh, I see," Ted said. "But this means you're in for it!" He grabbed the hose and turned it on. Tonks and Harry dove for cover, shrieking.

When Andromeda got home half an hour later, the trio was much wetter, and the backyard was a mess.

"What happened?" she gasped.

Her daughter, husband, and foster son all gave her bright smiles.

"Wet," explained Harry happily, scooping up some mud.

So Andy did what any mother would do.

She went and got the camera.

* * *

A few days later, Albus Dumbledore received an unexpected owl.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore, _

The letter read in flowing Healer's script,

_Enclosed are some late pictures of our family. We thought you might have a chuckle at the expense of three not-so-bright people. _

_Andromeda Tonks_

Dumbledore chuckled softly. It was the sort of thing Andromeda would say, he mused to himself.

He slit the cover of a fatter package and laughed aloud. Harry, Nymp-no, Tonks, and Ted were all in their backyard, each one sopping wet and covered in mud. As he watched, photo-Ted picked up the hose and sprayed the children, each noiselessly squealing.

Another was of Harry beaming brightly as he sat at a table that was covered in spaghetti.

Another showed Harry slowly "chasing" after Tonks with a pink worm. He tripped, and Andromeda came over to pick the child up and dry his tears.

There were more and more, until finally a note slipped out after the last picture.

_Hope you enjoyed these. I'm sure there will be more._

_TT_

Dumbledore smiled. _I'm sure he's quite right._

* * *

The next Sunday was the day Tonks introduced Harry to pranking. Each mischief-maker took a bottle from where the condiments lived.

Ted was snoring out on the deck. Harry reluctantly gave Dora his bottle and she went to work, Harry watching eagerly.

Ted awoke to the sound of a giggle. A hastily muffled giggle, no less.

"Ted," said his wife's voice, "you may not want to move. Just open your eyes."

Ted opened his eyes. He was entirely covered in mustard and catsup.

Dora had one hand over her mouth and another firmly over Harry's. Their eyes were sparkling with merriement and delight.

"I believe this moments a picture. And now our dear, innocent Harry has been introduced to pranking. What a shame." There was a click, and a flash.

Dora exploded with laughter, and a moment later Harry did the same.

Andy smiled at her husband. "Well," she said, "you can't say it's not funny."

Somehow, that picture found its way into Professor Dumbledore's next parcel, which arrived with a longer note.

_Headmaster—_

_Would you come over this Tuesday for tea? We'd like to discuss some things with you. _

_Hope you enjoy the package. We think it's fatter than usual. _

_TT_

* * *

So on Tuesday the tall thin form of the Headmaster appeared spinning in the green flames of the Tonkses kitchen.

"Headmaster, it's noce to see you again," Andromeda said as she picked up Harry, who was squealing with glee.

"P'fesser!" the little boy squealed. "'Ello."

Formalities were ceased and they sat down in the table, Tonks walking around offering tea and cakes.

"Headmaster, we know you need to relocate Harry on his birthday, and we know we cannot keep him forever, but is there any way we could keep him longer?" Ted Tonks asked.

The Headmaster twiddled his thumbs and looked at them. "Well, yes, I do believe that is what I said, oh, thank you, Tonks, but I for one know that rules can be changed."

* * *

Patroclus Nott stared in the depths of his scrying bowl.

_So that is where the boy is_, he mused to himself. _And the dear old Headmaster says rules can be changed then, does he?_

A wicked smile grew on his face. _Of course the rules can be changed—just not in your favor._

* * *

**Patroclus is being quite a naughty boy, isn't he? There's some more Patroclus action in the next chapter, too, so stay tuned! **

**Please drop me a review and let me know what you think. I know you're out there-at least thirty people are following this story. So, I will not publish another chapter of this until I get at LEAST FOUR REVIEWS. That means REVIEW. **

**~~FuzzySocksAndWriting**


End file.
